1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to liquid-water displacement compositions containing a normally liquid chlorofluorocarbon compound with a surfactant comprising a tetraalkyl ammonium compound derived from an aryl acid phosphate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has described various compositions for treating the surface of metal parts, for example, in order to displace water therefrom. It is of value in many machining and cleaning operations that metal parts be brought into contact with water with the result that the finished metal surface will become wet. In order to prevent such problems as corrosion, the prior art has proposed using liquid-water displacement compositions containing liquid chlorofluorocarbon compounds with certain surfactants which impart water displacement characteristics to such compositions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,150 to J. G. Burt et al. describes a composition containing a trichlorotrifluoroethane compound with a surfactant derived from a monoalkyl or a dialkyl phosphate ester containing alkyl groups and a saturated aliphatic amine. More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,687 to P. L. Bartlett describes a liquid water displacement composition containing a normally liquid chlorofluorocarbon with a surfactant that contains a tetraalkyl ammonium cation moiety. One of the possible anionic moieties for the surfactant can be certain types of C.sub.1 -C.sub.18 alkyl groups.